


Uno

by Hessefan



Category: kurozuka/黒塚
Genre: M/M, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">Disclaimer</span>: Kurozuka no me pertenece, todo de su respectivo dueño (vaya Dios a saber quien... yo gracias que conocí esta serie)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kurozuka no me pertenece, todo de su respectivo dueño (vaya Dios a saber quien... yo gracias que conocí esta serie)

Era como si algo o alguien hubiese determinado, por su cuenta, que recuerdos conservar y cuales no. Por efímeros momentos suponía que "esas" selecciones eran aleatorias.

No obstante, y pese a éste constante sentimiento de estar olvidando algo de suma importancia, él discernía con ladina inteligencia que el destino está escrito, empero, puede torcerse.

No lo sabía a ciencia cierta pero quizás era esa parte vedada a él la que lo comprendía con nitidez.

Una palabra se grabó a fuego en su mente desde el principio y no lo abandonó hasta el último segundo: " _Vivo_ ".

Su cerebro, así, se había habituado a mandar una única orden clara y concisa: El vampiro tenía que permanecer con vida, de una pieza entera; era su misión cuidarlo, ser su sombra y asegurarse que llegase a destino.

Lo observaba y no lo entendía... No podía: ¿Que demonios tenía él de primordial para armar tal revuelo? ¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era su misión? ¿Por qué, Dios, no lograba descifrar " _el todo_ " tan complejo de la " _nada_ "?

Cabía admitir, sí, que despedía un aire similar a una deidad, resultando, a la larga o a la corta, en un ser misterioso y por ende atractivo.

Y ahora, con seguridad, la expresión en el rostro del hombre de cabellera negra se debía a que -otra vez- se lo había quedado mirando de esa forma extraña y atípica.

—¿Qué?

Su copia negó con la cabeza en señal de respuesta para luego volver a posar la vista enfrente. Nuevos segundos de tortuoso silencio, aunque no debía espantarlos puesto que en eso se basaba su relación: Absoluto elipsis.

—¿Tienes más? —inquirió el vampiro regresándolo a la realidad.

—¿Necesitas más?

Pregunta por demás estúpida y obvia. Hurgó entre sus ropas hasta dar con la pequeña dosis de sangre. Reiterarle " _debes cuidar tu cuerpo_ " por tercera vez carecía de sentido y hasta podría llegar a tener connotaciones desagradables para él, malinterpretándose su verdadero interés.

Kurou bebió el brebaje de una sola vez consiguiendo que un hilillo, apenas perceptible de sangre, se deslizase por la comisura. Y se hubiese limpiado con el revés de su mano de no ser por el impedimento físico que de repente Kuon representó.

—¿Qué haces? —curioseó, lejos de estar enojado, sorprendido.

La pregunta no amedrentó al clon quien permaneció en la posición con la nariz pegada al cuello.

—Nada —musitó acariciando sutil con sus labios la tersa piel del inmortal—; quería ver porque tanto escándalo contigo —sus dientes apenas rozaron la dura epidermis.

—No te lo recomiendo —como noble que era, supo guardar la compostura que tal acto descarado había ocasionado en su anatomía, revolucionándola—, mi sangre está envenenada.

Kuon tomó distancia... sin comprenderlo aún.

Soltaron un suspiro, al unísono.

Se repitieron mentalmente "Kuromitsu" a modo de mantra, para ver sí así lograban alejar esos fantasmas que los acosaban.

Al menos intuían -o lo sabrían más adelante- que poseían algo en común: Ambos amaban a la misma mujer.

Que ironía que su curiosidad los llevase a desear al mismo hombre.

 **Fin**

 _Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
